Remember When
by Kimberly Anne Potter
Summary: "Será que te lembras como tudo começou?". Ao fim de cinquenta anos de casamento, Harry Potter reflecte sobre o seu relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.


**Título:** Remember When

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Nota:** Isto era uma coisa que eu já tinha á muito tempo no pc. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Remember When**

**Capitulo único**

* * *

_"I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall"_

**_Wonderwall- Oasis_**

* * *

"_Será que te lembras como tudo começou?_

Foi numa terça, se não me engano, e foi numa aula de Poções. O teu sorriso era misterioso e os teus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam mais do que o normal. Nesse preciso momento eu percebi que algo dentro de mim mudou. O tempo foi passando e várias vezes dei por mim a pensar em ti, no teu corpo perfeito, nos teus olhos lindos, no teu sorriso alegre, nos teus cabelos rebeldes, na tua boca perfeita que eu queria beijar e um dia percebi que precisava de ti para viver. Percebi que te amava e mesmo assim guardei isso para mim. Era um Gryffindor e não está na personalidade de um Gryffindor mostrar tais sentimentos por um Slytherin. Foi essa a única razão que me impediu de confessar os meus sentimentos.

Não foi um período fácil para mim. Tive de aceitar a minha maneira de ser, rever todos os meus conceitos e quando, finalmente, consegui aceitar-me tal como era eu continuava a viver no meu inferno particular. Eu amava-te mas fingia que te odiava. Ver-te com outras pessoas era horrível e muitas foram as noites sem dormir.

O tempo passou e começas-te a namorar com aquela Pansy qualquer coisa. Nem imaginas o que me custou ver-te andar pelos corredores com ela, sempre agarrados como se fossem duas lapas. Sofri muito mas sobrevivi. Tentei, nesse período, esquecer-te mas não consegui. Tentei odiar-te mas só te amei ainda mais.

Não imaginas como foi quando soube que tu e a morena tinham acabado. Eu parecia uma criança a quem o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo. Os deuses tinham-me dado uma oportunidade e, desta vez, não ia deixa-la escapar. Decidi que ia lutar. Lutar por aquilo que amava. Lutar por aquilo em que acreditava. E eu acreditava que tu poderias amar-me da mesma forma que eu te amava, se tu me conhecesses melhor.

Como o bom Gryffindor que era, tentei não fazer ações demasiado românticas como se fosse um Hufflepuff mas também tentei não ser metódico como um Ravenclaw. Tive de recorer á minha veia Slytherin e posso dizer que o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor. Comecei por provocar discussões com palavras de duplo sentido e daí fui evoluindo. Depois de vários passos, uns dados na oportunidade certa, outros estúpidos, que deitavam tudo a perder, o destino decidiu intervir.

Já não me lembro o que aconteceu para isso mas sei que devido a uma discussão mais acalorada foi-nos infligido um castigo. Foi aí que aproveitei a deixa e pela primeira vez pude sentir os teus lábios macios. Claro que me empurraste. Não estavas á espera daquilo. Não sei bem o que se passou a seguir, apenas sei que num momento tu olhavas para mim como se eu fosse doido e no seguinte já me agarravas como se a tua vida dependesse disso. E foi então que começou aquilo que seria o primeiro passo para uma relação duradoura. Claro que era um mero caso para ti. Para ti não havia sentimento. Para ti não existia amor entre nós, era apenas uma relação carnal e puramente física. Durante meses o nosso caso foi escondido como se fosse um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Mesmo sabendo que te teria todas as noites, era difícil te ver todos os dias e não poder beijar-te na frente de todo o mundo. Talvez eu fosse um masoquista por ser devoto aquela relação. Eu tinha noção que tu não me amavas. Tu fazias questão de o deixar bem claro. E eu continuava naquela relação sem futuro aonde me magoava constantemente porque eu pensava e estava convencido que eu conseguiria mudar a tua posição. Eu estava convencido que conseguiria fazer-te amar-me. Bem, posso dizer que os meus esforços foram recompensados pois tu, de facto, vieste a nutrir amor por mim.

Não sei bem quando isso aconteceu. Esse período da minha vida é um pouco confuso. Eu sei que andava tão deprimido que mais parecia um zombie que um humano. Eu não dormia correctamente, não comia de forma equilibrada e quando saia do castelo nos meses de frio, não estava bem agasalhado. Tudo isso fez com que eu caísse de cama, doente. Ainda hoje digo que foi essa a melhor coisa que me poderia ter acontecido.

Pelo o que me contaram mais tarde, assim que tu soubeste que eu estava doente, correste-te para a Ala Hospital e não saíste de lá até que eu melhorasse. Nesse tempo eu estava quase inconsciente devido ás drogas que a Madame Pomfrey me obrigada a ingerir e de pouco me lembro. No entanto, eu sentia a tua mão sobre a minha testa. Sentia os teus beijos carinhosos. Sentia quando tu me davas a mão e adormecias ao meu lado, sentando na cadeira. Sentia quando me acariciavas o cabelo e cada vez que eu abria os olhos, num dos meus lapsos de consciência, a única coisa que eu via era o teu sorriso.

Duas semanas depois eu estava completamente curado. E foi aí que tivemos a conversa. Foi esse o ponto de viragem na nossa relação. Agora já não era apenas um impulso carnal, agora era amor. Eu penso que nunca esquecerei a primeira vez que disseste que me amavas. No entanto, o nosso, agora, namoro foi mantido em segredo. Não me agradava mas tu imploravas para que continuássemos no anonimato. Nunca entendi muito bem as tuas razões mas a verdade é que no baile de finalistas tu convidaste-me para ser teu par e assumimos perante toda a escola e parte da sociedade inglesa (eu lembro-me que estava lá praticamente todas as famílias dos alunos finalistas) o nosso amor. Essa, foi a maior prova de amor que já me deste.

No entanto, outra tempestade aproximava-se e essa quase que destruiu o nosso namoro de dois anos. Quase. Foi quando estávamos a começar os cursos de especialização. Tu seguiste Administração e eu segui o que eu sempre quisera, o curso de auror. A tempestade que quase destruiu o nosso namoro foram as constantes investidas de Lucius Malfoy. Assim que o teu pai descobriu a nossa relação a única preocupação dele foi em encontrar uma maneira de nos separar de uma forma duradoura. Seguiram-se dois longos meses de discussões e constantes rupturas. Acabávamos sempre por voltar um para o outro mas nada pode apagar as palavras que dissemos um ao outro. No entanto, os sábios dizem que "depois da tempestade vem a bonança". Não que eu chame de "bonança" a morte do teu primo. Porém, foi essa morte que mostrou ao teu pai o quanto ele estava errado acerca da nossa relação. Foi essa morte que lhe mostrou o que poderia acontecer caso continuasse a sabotar a relação do filho. O pedido de desculpas veio numa amena manhã de Outono. Não foi fácil tentar conviver com o teu pai mas devo dizer que desde que a tua mãe faleceu, ele esforçou-se para manter a única família que lhe restava. A nossa relação melhorou desde aí e lamento que Mors ***** o tenha levado tão cedo para o descanso interno.

Mais um ano passou e a nossa ligação amorosa estava cada vez mais definida nos nossos corações. Não havia dúvidas quanto ao que ambos queríamos para o nosso futuro. Assim, quanto tínhamos vinte e um anos, casamos. Foi num belo dia de primavera. Parece que foi ontem. Recordo-me de tudo! Foi uma cerimónia discreta, só para amigos e família. E foi perfeito. Eramos demasiado novos quando decidimos "dar o nó", era esta a opinião das pessoas. No entanto, eu nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida de querer aquilo. Estava seguro de que queria passar o resto dos meus dias ao teu lado. Sei de algumas apostas que os loucos dos nossos amigos fizeram sobre quanto tempo iriamos permanecer casados. Bem, pelo que eu percebi, acho que quem irá ganhar a aposta é o Blaise. Afinal, foi ele o romântico incurável que disse que nós ficaríamos juntos até ao fim dos nossos dias.

A vida de casado era maravilhosa e, por mais incrível que pareça, nunca deixamo-la cair na rotina. Sempre houve maneiras de manter a chama do amor acesa. E quando não havia, inventava-se. Sempre fomos ambos bastante criativos.

Aos vinte e seis anos, depois de cinco anos de um casamento de sucesso e já com os cursos acabados e com empregos estáveis, decidimos levar o casamento ao estágio seguinte: os filhos. Claro que a nossa anatomia não o permitia mas nós tínhamos outros métodos. Assim, primeiramente, com o recurso á barriga de aluguel tivemos o Thomas, o nosso primeiro filho. E começaram as noites de sono perdidas, os constantes choros, a muda de fraldas, os babetes sujos, as camisolas molhadas devido as constantes brincadeiras de Thomas no banho. Porém, nos adoramos aquele bebé de olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros escuros.

Quando o menino já tinha quatro anos, veio aquela que seria a primeira princesa da casa. A Emma, quando foi adoptada tinha dois anos e logo se relacionou com o Thomas. Tão ou mais activa que ele, ela sempre foi a "parceira de crime" dele. E embora, desta vez não houvesse fraldas, nem choros, nem camisolas sujas de comida ou molhadas e pudéssemos dormir uma noite inteira, a verdade é que as quedas derivadas a brinquedos perdidos e espalhados tornaram-se uma constante na nossa vida.

Mas ainda não tínhamos acabado com os filhos. Eu tinha sido uma criança a quem tinham renegado o amor e estava disposto a amar os meus filhos e a dar-lhes o amor que eu nunca tinha tido. Tu compreendeste o meu desejo e quando tínhamos trinta anos, recorrendo á barriga de aluguer novamente, tivemos o Taylor e o James. E vieram novamente as noites sem dormir, os choros por tudo e por nada, as camisolas cheias de comida e as birras infantis. Não nos assustamos e enfrentamos mais uma vez o estilo de vida de pais de recém-nascidos. Por fim, um ano depois, foi a vez de adoptar, ainda com meses de idade, a Amber. Os gémeos mal tinham ainda largado as calças dos pais e nos nossos braços já estava uma linda menina, que viria a ser a segunda princesa da casa. Não tivemos mais filhos depois da Amber. Cinco era um número perfeito.

Por mais dezanove anos vimos os nossos filhos crescerem. Foram para Hogwarts, deixando-nos orgulhosos por serem bons alunos. Todos eles já estão formados e com a excepção do James e da Amber que ainda estão nos cursos de especialização, todos os nossos filhos seguiram as suas vidas.

O Thomas, seguindo as pisadas dos pais, está casado com o William e têm dois bonitos rapazes como filhos. Devo dizer que não esperava isto dele, afinal o Thomas nunca foi do tipo de se casar mas penso que o William o fez pensar de maneira diferente. A Emma casou com o Richard e juntos têm uma princesinha chamada Narcissa. O mais engraçado é que mesmo depois de casados e com vidas totalmente diferentes, os dois irmãos ainda continuam tão ligados quanto o eram em crianças. Já os gémeos, esses, seguiram caminhos diferentes. O Taylor leva uma vida completamente dedicada ao trabalho. Aquele rapaz abusa, se queres saber a minha opinião. Já o James, completamente diferente do irmão, segue a vida de solteirão convicto, embora eu pense que isso esteja para a acabar visto que eu notei alguns olhares significativos entre ele e a Megan, aquela amiga dele da França. Já quanta á nossa princesa mais nova, ela ainda aproveita a beleza da juventude. Quanto a nós, meu amor, comemoramos hoje cinquenta anos de casados. Quem diria, hein? Não digo que somos o casal prefeito pois discutimos muito mas mesmo assim somos felizes e continuamos a nos amar como se fosse o primeiro dia da nossa relação. Já estamos com alguma idade e isso já pesa sobre nós mas, no entanto, o amor que ambos sentimos continua a ser aquele que sentíamos á cinquenta e três anos atrás. Somos perfeitamente imperfeitos á nossa maneira mas isso não impediu que todos os dias eu te diga uma palavra de amor. Nós somos feitos um para o outro e cada dia que eu passo ao teu lado, eu me convenço mais disso.

_**Harry Potter**_"

* * *

Assim que a caneta desenhou a ultima letra, Harry sentiu alguém a entrar na sala da casa onde habitava á mais de cinquenta anos.

- Harry.- a voz masculina identificou a pessoa como sendo Draco Malfoy Potter.

- Sim?- perguntou Harry, ao olhar para o marido que vinha do jardim.

- Recebi agora uma carta do Will.- informou o loiro- Ele, as crianças e o Thomas vêm jantar no próximo fim de semana.

- Será melhor então por mesa para onze pessoas.- disse Harry- Todos sabemos que quando vêm o Thomas, a família vêm toda atrás.

Draco sorriu e abraçou Harry pelos ombros.

- E onde é que isso é exactamente mau?- perguntou ele- Eu sei que tu adoras ter os meninos todo á volta da mesa. É como se eles nunca tivessem crescido.

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Amo-te.

- Também te amo.- disse Draco, beijando o moreno.

E para Harry nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

_**Fim**_

* * *

***Mors** - deus romano da morte, visto como uma figura de um cadáver vestido num sudário e segurando uma ampulheta numa mão, e uma foice na outra.

* * *

**_Kimberly Anne_**


End file.
